


An Apple Worth Taking a Risk 值得為之冒險的蘋果

by xy700145



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 克羅里/阿茲拉斐爾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 接續影集第六集，世界末日之後的那天晚上發生了什麼事





	An Apple Worth Taking a Risk 值得為之冒險的蘋果

在長達六千年的漫長時光中，阿茲拉斐爾從未踏足過克羅里的公寓。  
他的理由相當簡單，天使與惡魔不應該有所往來，當然更不應該互相造訪，不過他阻止不了惡魔總來他的書店作客，是吧？  
但是今晚不同，一旦世界末日的齒輪開始轉動，儘管世界沒有如期毀滅，這仍然改變了所有事情，畢竟整個地球都經歷過一陣天翻地覆又撥亂反正，你不能指望枝微末節都維持不變。  
所以當這個微涼的夜晚，他們在泰德田的長椅上享受劫後餘生的開端時，克羅里再次開口邀請他至公寓過夜，這一回阿茲拉斐爾沒有條件反射地拒絕，而是遲疑了。  
「很遺憾你的書店燒掉了。」前往倫敦的公車上，克羅里語氣漫不經心，卻忍不住偷眼觀察身旁天使的反應，手掌貌似無意地握住他的手。  
「也就是說，我沒地方去了。」阿茲拉斐爾沒有掙開手，更找尋藉口說服自己，作為一個天使，他不是真這麼需要有個地方以供過夜──實際上他根本不需要睡眠，惡魔亦同。  
況且他們或多或少猜測到舊書店已安然地坐落在原處，但亦有可能亞當沒有改變燒毀的事實，在他們親自去到舊書店門口之前，真相如何無人得知。  
「這麼說也沒錯。」克羅里的臉上劃開笑容，「來吧，我的公寓裡有很多房間，我的床也夠大。」即使原先不夠寬大，亦會立刻變得適宜的尺寸。  
鬼使神差地，或許可說是出於某種不可言說的理由，阿茲拉斐爾幾不可見地點頭同意，惡魔沒有錯過這一幕。

在連司機都摸不清頭緒的情況下，他們搭乘的公車停在克羅里的公寓大樓對面，他與阿茲拉斐爾在司機察覺異狀前下車，在天使與惡魔離開後，司機與其餘的乘客會遺忘自己方才經過之處，毫無所覺地回到原先的路線上，彷彿今晚不過是交通不便導致了延誤。  
「那是你的車，對吧？」阿茲拉斐爾在踏進大樓之前扭頭看向停於對面的賓利，甫下公車時他便注意到它的存在，這個樣式在現在並不常見。  
「是啊，應該是。」克羅里埋頭往前走，先一步按開電梯，「天使，快點，電梯要關了。」他忍住不去向死裡逃生的老夥計打聲招呼，以免繼續思考的天使會由此推論出自己的書店約莫安然無恙。  
受到催促不再多想的阿茲拉斐爾加快腳步，「好，馬上過去。」  
如果天使再跟得上時代一些，知道現今電梯的速度早已今非昔比，他就不會被惡魔略顯急促的聲音切斷了即將達到的思維連結，又或者阿茲拉斐爾沒有如克羅里以為地那麼想要找理由逃避這一切。  
電梯門再度開啓之時，阿茲拉斐爾顯得有些緊張，他想或許是因為這是他第一次自願踏入的惡魔巢穴，而不是其他什麼的原因。  
「盡可以把這裡當作你家，天使。」克羅里推開門朝他招手，許久以來首次擔心自己跟樣板屋沒兩樣的公寓能否令天使感到舒適，進而願意停留更久。  
「我就不客氣了。」站在門前的阿茲拉斐爾理了理領口抬腳跨入惡魔的家門，總算克服了內心的罪惡感，端正地坐在客廳的沙發上  
「你的公寓看起來很……綠。」天使環視周遭之後禮貌地說，這些翠綠且長勢良好的室內植物群令人難以忽視。  
「它們最近很規矩。」克羅里自豪地頷首，從墨鏡後方給予植物們一個極具威脅的審視，確認沒有需要他發怒的葉斑或枯枝。  
「不管怎麼說，謝謝你收留我。」阿茲拉斐爾鬆懈地說，好似他真的需要地方落腳，自從坐下之後，他彷彿就將原先的憂慮及內心的不安都拋諸腦後。  
天使閒適地打量起電視，雖然如今電視不是什麼稀有罕見之物，英國大概只有少數不信任科技的守舊派或偶爾才抽空學習新事物以致於經常落後於時代的阿茲拉斐爾仍未習慣。  
「再歡迎不過了。」克羅里拿掉遮掩蛇瞳的墨鏡，落座在天使身旁，「如果你願意的話，我可以接受一名室友。」  
「這應該不太好。」阿茲拉斐爾躊躇地說，可以預見會有大量的書面譴責，或者他們乾脆當面嚴厲批評他。  
「反正他們都知道了，不管是上頭還是下頭。」克羅里不在乎地聳肩，他看不出來還能有更不好的後果發生。  
「他們不會輕易放過我們。」阿茲拉斐爾憂收斂起笑容且眉頭輕蹙。  
「顯而易見，幸好我們拿到了提示。」克羅里拋出那張邊緣燒焦的紙片，任其飄至桌面，「現在嘛，我這裡有足夠的酒以供慶祝。」他打了個響指，威士忌跟酒杯憑空出現在桌上。  
「這麼早？」阿茲拉斐爾指的不是時間而是時機，若阿格妮思從不出錯，那麼屬於他們各自的難關還在後頭。  
「一檔歸一檔，今天我們慶祝世界安在。」克羅里拿著酒瓶倒出兩杯，舉起其中一杯淺嚐，「我們阻止了大戰，還有什麼更值得慶祝的嗎？」  
「很有道理。」阿茲拉斐爾接受了這個理由，舉起另外一杯與他輕碰。  
『我還是這麼在行。』克羅里在心裡驕傲地自語，即使他明白地知道天使始終心照不宣地配合他的誘惑，所以事情老是這麼輕而易舉。

關於天使與惡魔是否會醉酒一事，就必須要提到他們的肉體。無論是上頭或下頭，他們都是超自然靈體，嚴格說起來不具備生理需求，但是為了行走於人世間，各自的總部為他們配發了人類般的軀殼，你可以理解為一種特殊的辦公用品。  
在多年的人間生活中，為防他們的身分曝光導致需要行使奇蹟補救，這項辦公用品的功能越趨複雜，到最後幾乎跟人類的身體無甚差別。  
惡魔這一方就不必說，他們向來視肉體為誘惑的常用工具之一，派發得相當大方，然而天使那邊可就不一樣了，在某次被斥責行使過多無謂奇蹟的阿茲拉斐爾據理力爭之後，他才終於擁有了幾可亂真的軀殼。  
鑒於先前的種種，現在這兩個半醉半醒的非人類才能夠互相拉扯對方的衣服，默契地共同選擇不用奇蹟醒酒，且一起往臥室的床蹣跚地走去。  
這張床通常只有兩種狀態，一種是其主人沉眠不醒長達一整個世紀，另一種是許久無人垂青過它，這是它首次派上第三種用途。  
「天吶，」赤裸的阿茲拉斐爾輕嘆之後傻笑著說，「我絕對是完蛋了。」他摟緊趴在自己身上的惡魔。  
「我們都完蛋了。」同樣未著一縷的克羅里輕吻他的耳廓，「提醒我為什麼我沒早點嘗試這件事？」惡魔無可避免地沉醉於天使的氣息，他埋在阿茲拉斐爾的肩膀上輕舔。  
「因為這不應該發生。」阿茲拉斐爾說，然而他沒有任何制止的念頭，他歪過頭讓惡魔親吻他的頸項。  
「祝福這種應該。」克羅里低嘶地咕噥，由一個惡魔所說的祝福，差不多就是詛咒的意思。  
而後他們再無暇浪費時間說話，因為他們的唇舌忙於更重要的事情，像是接吻，深深地、纏綿不休地接吻。  
不能怪人類割捨不下，與惡魔十指交握的阿茲拉斐爾心想，一朝獲取過此種甜蜜，還有幾個人能放得開？  
「我的天使。」克羅里在嘴唇分開之後說，他們的身體是如此契合。  
『我的伊甸園之蛇。』阿茲拉斐爾在心中回應，「我好像在發熱。」他不由自主地磨蹭惡魔，不屬於非人類的器官硬挺著昭示其存在。  
先不論惡魔究竟有無經驗，關於性慾這檔事，克羅里怎麼也比阿茲拉斐爾來得熟悉。部分惡魔幾乎以此為主要手段誘惑人類[註一]，而對天使來說，這又是一個需要敬而遠之的範疇。  
「我該怎麼做？」阿茲拉斐爾低喃，他的腦袋比醉酒時更難保持清晰的思緒，依賴地環著惡魔的腰，用臉蹭他的前胸。  
「交給我，讓我進去。」克羅里低聲道，他在心臟的位置落下一個吻[註二]。  
「盡管做你想做的。」阿茲拉斐爾信任地微笑，幾乎是縱容了。  
接下來發生的事，阿茲拉斐爾事後才逐漸清晰地回憶起來，當下的他光是隨波逐流便耗盡了僅存的理性。  
克羅里把那個本不存在的器官埋進了他的後穴，就連惡魔如他也難以想像如此原始的行為可以帶來的歡愉。  
「祂創造出這個，然後說這是人類的原罪，」克羅里吐息混濁，控制不住地發出嘶聲，「這是不是有點過份？」  
「不可批評萬能的主。」阿茲拉斐爾急喘著說，幾乎是下意識地回答，若能給他一次機會，他會選擇不要在這種時候提到上帝。  
惡魔斷斷續續的笑聲傳進阿茲拉斐爾的耳裡，克羅里親吻他的下顎，「因為不可言說？」  
「明知故問。」阿茲拉斐爾抓著惡魔後頸的髮梢，拉他過來接吻。  
那日深夜，在天使與惡魔沒空顧及的角落，所有能開花的植物們盛開如夏，其餘的亦翠綠異常。[註三]

隔天早晨，整個世界迎來他們不知曉的餘生首日，包含克羅里與阿茲拉斐爾。  
他們醒來的時候乾爽如昔，阿茲拉斐爾不會浪費奇蹟在清潔身體的瑣碎小事上，免得上頭又對此有所微詞，不過克羅里通常不吝惜用奇蹟讓生活更為便利，替他們解決了這點小麻煩。  
「早，天使。」克羅里像條蛇般纏著天使，在棉被包裹中不願起身。  
「這會是美好的一天。」阿茲拉斐爾開心地看著窗外的陽光，「世界仍然存在。」  
「我等不及看他們的表情，」克羅里嘆息地放開天使，「一定很精采。」他可以再睡上一個世紀，只要是跟阿茲拉斐爾一塊，好在即將發生的事情稍微能抹平這個遺憾。  
「希望別拖太久，」想到惡魔所說的場景，阿茲拉斐爾亦興起小小的壞心眼，但他難免有所擔憂，「我沒辦法一直扮演你。」  
「少來了，你比你想像得更了解我。」克羅里真誠地說，雖然阿茲拉斐爾只把這句話當作鼓勵，他仍然受到了激勵覺得別具信心。

這日偽裝成天使的克羅里憑空出現在完好無缺的舊書店中，內心閃過些許險惡的念頭再度燒毀這間無辜的書店，但是天使絕對會感到難過，所以書店會好端端地立在原地。  
阿茲拉斐爾則用惡魔的形象在外行走，且真心地為了老賓利的歸來感到高興，他明白克羅里多喜歡這輛車。  
大概是夭折的大戰使得兩方都沉不住氣，沒有多久他們便見識到阿格妮思的預言成真，早先一步得到提示的他們安全通關。  
世界安然無恙地恢復運轉，但對惡魔來說仍有一點感到可惜，重返人間之後，克羅里依然沒能與天使同居，因為阿茲拉斐爾認為這過於違背天使的準則，抑或是他太喜歡舊書店了。  
這沒有關係，他們還會有未來無數個六千年，誰知道將來會發生什麼事呢。

完

註一：克羅里認為這種一對一腐蝕心靈的手段相當過時且無效率。  
註二：心臟不是天使或惡魔的要害，克羅里多多少少被人類的習慣影響了。  
註三：不曉得是受到哪方的影響更多，當天在場的所有植物有很長一段時間欣欣向榮得不像真的。


End file.
